Marathon
by ArcadiaArden
Summary: It's Saturday night in Rizzledom and sometimes things actually do go according to plan. PWP, fluffiness for the readers of Run.
1. Chapter 1

Rizzoli & Isles – I certainly don't own them. I give a lot of credit to the people that do and thank them for letting me mess about with them for a bit.

This is dedicated to the readers following my other story "Run".

This is completely unrelated as far as actual story content and is 100% PWP Rizzles fluffy smut. Extra credit to those who find the wink-nudge correlations :)

Fair warning, I just wrote this over the weekend and therefore I'm not giving it the time to sit before I reread to try to catch/edit.

M is the word.

* * *

Maura Isles raised an eyebrow as she assessed the situation.

The situation was sitting on Maura's couch with her ankles crossed on the coffee table, arms crossed over her chest, pointedly trying to peer around Maura to see the Red Sox game.

She reached over picked up the remote and turned it off over her shoulder without looking. "Jane Rizzoli you promised that I could pick what we did this weekend."

Jane slumped back into the cushions and muttered something that sounded to Maura suspiciously like obstinate and fixated. Maura let the other eyebrow joint the first and waited until a set of brown eyes focused on her.

Jane considered her options. Maura had her hand on her hip, lips drawn in a tight line with her head tipped at just the right angle to look down her nose at her. This was total Isles stare down mode. Jane didn't need her detective shield to figure out that this did not bode well for her.

"Come on Maura, of all the places in Boston you really want to go dancing at Marathon? That freakin' place is such a meat market."

Maura smirked, Jane was already whining. Whining meant Jane realized she wasn't going to get her way. She just wasn't ready to submit yet. No matter, Maura had her now.

"You were perfectly willing to go there last week with your old buddies from vice."

"That was for a bachelor party Maura! You go to places like that for bachelor parties. "Jane buried her face in her hands. She was going to kill Jimmy Brown on Monday. The rookie broke a few key Jane Rizzoli cardinal rules. First you do not show bachelor party photos around the precinct and second you never, ever, use those photos to flirt with the Boston Chief Medical Examiner.

"While I'm sure Marathon is an excellent venue for a bachelor party it also appeared by the photos I saw that it is an excellent place to go dancing. You know, by the way, I'm starting to think your balance and flexibility issues in yoga are completely fallacious. "

"Falla what? Never mind. "Jane shook her head vehemently.

"No Maura, just no, we're not going to Marathon tonight."

"But Jane, you promised!"

Jane just groaned. Forget just killing Jimmy. She was going to torture him first. To make matters worse, Jane actually had promised last Sunday that Maura could pick what they did this weekend if they skipped their morning run. With Saturday night's bachelor party hangover pounding away it had seemed like an easy solution.

"You know Maura, I heard Jimmy invite you. If you wanted to go dancing at Marathon so badly you should have come with us last Saturday. You were the one that turned him down, remember? You had plans with what's-his-face from cycle class to go to that Museum of Fine Arts exhibit." Jane was practically growling.

Maura had to try not to laugh. There it was again. Jane had a minor temper tantrum last weekend when she mentioned Eric had invited her out. Well Maura had given her every opportunity to fix that situation. After all, last time Maura had checked they were both grownups.

Grownups or not, It was too easy of an opening for Maura to ignore. She now had this argument over in a few more lines. "You're right Jane, why didn't I think of this earlier? I'll go call Eric from cycle class and see if he is free tonight. That actually makes a lot of sense."

Jane's eyes flew open. Wait, when did this situation get out so far out of her control? Maura was already across the room, headed to her mobile on the kitchen island.

Maura counted down to herself. Three. Two. One.

"You know what? You're right. I promised you could pick what we did together tonight and I keep my promises. But I'm not, no matter what you say, wearing a dress to Marathon. I am not spending my Saturday night prying guys' hands out from under my skirt. "Jane nodded in self satisfaction. God as her witness she was keeping control of something here.

"Nobody said you had to wear a dress. Just wear those pants I bought you when I was in Chicago for the DIA conference. I think they're still in the guest room closet from getting the leather softened. Oh and that off white top with the front and back V cut, that one I was telling you about with the built in bra? That should be in there too. "

Jane sighed. She really was going to have to talk to Maura about this recent habit she developed regarding shopping for her. But later, right now she looked so pleased with herself. No sense in running the risk of hurt feelings.

Besides, the leather pants were kind of hot.


	2. Chapter 2

Please see Ch 1 for disclaimers… lots and lots of disclaimers…

* * *

They were still arguing about Maura's dress as they pushed through the crowd blocking the bar inside Marathon. Maura had waited until the last possible second to walk out of her bedroom fully aware Jane would react like this. It was a bit tedious, the arguing, but worth it after watching Jane's flush when she first walked out. Grownups or not, Maura was not above upping the ante.

"Jane would you please just leave it alone already, I have more covered than half the women in here. This is a perfectly acceptable dress to go clubbing in."

The noise from the teeming crowd and the house music forced Jane to press in closer, her hand moving from Maura's lower back to securely grab her hip so she could lean in and be heard over the base.

"It's not a dress Maur, a dress is clothing, clothing covers stuff, right now this, "Jane squeezed the hip under her hand "red handkerchief with a zipper doesn't not qualify as clothing. I don't want to hear it if you end up feeling groped all night."

Maura just winked over her shoulder "I'm not worried about that Detective. How many women in here can claim they brought their own, trained, security detail?"

Jane angled against Maura's side to press into the bar, hand waving, gesturing almost desperately for the bartender. She was going to need liquid help to survive Maura tonight. "Sam Adams and," She turned to Maura waiting.

"I'll take a double Smugglers Notch, chilled." Maura turned, and leaned her back against the bar, feeling Jane's eyes on her studying her intently.

Maura allowed her eyes to lock into Jane's for a long moment before flicking up and down Jane's length, tracing a finger lightly down along the edge of the plunging neckline of the silky tank top. "You look nice." Her hand continued to follow the material down until she was fingering the necklaces Jane accessorized with. "These were the perfect choice. "

Jane took a hasty step back, annoyed when the crowd at her back limited how far she could get. "Maura, you just ordered a shot, a double shot."

Maura handed her card over, asked to open a tab and picked up her shooter, "I would say that is obvious." She toasted Jane silently with the clear liquid before drinking it in three quick swallows. "Okay, let's go dance."

"Oh hell no. I said I'd come here with you. I'm fine right here with my friend Sam." Jane held up the brown bottle. Noting Maura looked poised to argue, Jane decided to head her off "Maybe after I've met a couple of Sam's best friends we can talk, but for now, remember I'm supposed to be your security? I have to keep my eye on the area."

Jane could almost see the rapid fire thoughts running through Maura's mind. She was almost disappointed when Maura just shrugged and leaned over, caught the bartender again and pointed to Jane "She's on my tab tonight." Then she turned and wiggled her fingers at Jane over her shoulder as she went onto the floor.

Halfway through her second beer Jane was concluding Maura's dancing would likely be outlawed in several more conservative countries. Maura dancing in that dress should be outlawed period.

Just as Jane was polishing off her bottle, Maura headed off the floor. With her hair swept back in a high pony tail, the excess spilling wildly from the banding in artful waves, she seemed almost predatory in her approach. The closer she got, the harder it was for Jane to keep any sort of eye contact.

Maura stopped beside her without a word, just put her left palm on the bare skin of Jane's sternum, using her for balance as she leaned behind her to speak to the bartender.

When she straightened up she was holding another shot glass, this time filled with something deep and red, stepping to the side to allow her space to be filled by the next person ordering. The step closer to Jane brought their thighs into contact. Maura allowed the gentle shiver to course through her, secretly enjoying the increase in breathing under hand.

Maura tossed back the shot, pushing away and offering her hand to Jane again. "Coming now?"

Jane was looking at her like she had just asked the question in Chinese. Maura chuckled "Jane, are you going to come dance with me now?"

Jane wasn't sure what Maura was asking. Even encased in leather her thighs were buzzing from each inch of contact she had with Maura. Escape seemed like a good idea. Immediate escape. "Umm, I'm just going to go hit the bathroom, but don't wait on me, okay?"

By the time she made her way back from the bathroom Maura was gone. Jane studied the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of her. The packed crowd and pulsing lights made it impossible. She waited another minute hoping she'd spot her.

Well, damn it. Jane was going to wring Maura's neck when she found her but in order to do that she had to go find her first. She stared balefully at the massive crowd. She turned around, ordered one of Maura's Smugglers Notch shots and knocked it back before stalking off.

It took a few minutes, but Maura's form in the painted on red dress was unmistakable. She was dancing towards the back, next to the DJ station with a couple of rather large, wholly appreciative, laughing blond men.

Jane rubbed her forehead hard, upping the amount of hurt she was doling out to Jimmy Brown on Monday. Of course Maura had found her very own collection of blond behemoths, of course.

The second Maura spotted her, the huge smile directed at Jane almost made Jane forget she wanted to throttle her, almost. Maura pushed back from her dance partner, a lingering hand on his forearm, uttering a comment that had him grinning and walked towards her.

Maura reached Jane's side and looped her arm through her elbow observing with no small amount of satisfaction that her jaw was clenched. "Jane, come meet Dirk and Jurgen. They're in town with the German football team."

Jane felt herself being pulled along. Professional German soccer players? How in the hell had Maura managed to find professional German soccer players in Boston, Massachusetts?

"No, Maura, no, no, no. I don't want to meet anybody named Dirk. What kind of a name is that anyway?" Jane could see one way out of this mess. "I came to get you because it's time to go home, alright?"

Maura stepped away from her. "No Jane, I don't think I'm done here yet."

"Come on Maur, I'm tired, I'm getting a headache and you've gotten to dance." Jane reached and tugged at her hand. "Let's just go."

"Well if you don't feel well Jane, don't worry, you can leave. I'm sure Dirk or Jurgen will keep an eye out for me." Maura couldn't make out exactly what Jane said with the noise as she walked away, but she knew her remark landed the intended result when she felt Jane's hand on her lower back.

Jane had to admit for an oversize blond German soccer player, Jurgen could dance. She wasn't having an awful time plus as an added bonus she was closer to Maura.

She moved a bit so she could check on Maura and instead found Dirk all the way against the wall talking to yet another giant. Apologizing to Jurgen, Jane immediately stopped dancing. What in the world did they feed kids over in Germany and where was Maura now?

Dirk suddenly stopped talking and he gestured to the middle of floor, nudging his friend. Jane followed his gaze and almost stopped breathing.

Maura was gliding towards them, deftly sliding in slow rhythm through the crowd, the club lights obscuring her features and backlighting her form. When she was close enough Jane realized Maura's eyes were fixated on her and meeting that gaze she felt something sear through her, forcing her hands into fists.

Maura stopped in front of Jane, basking in the barely contained tension radiating from her. She held up a double shooter to Jane, offering her the dark liquid. "I wanted to grab a drink and decided to bring one for you."

Jane cleared her throat, willing herself to relax. "Ummm, thanks but no, I'm done for the night, one of us needs to make sure we're getting home."

"No? Okay then, no sense this going to waste."

Before Jane could stop her the shooter was empty and Maura was headed towards Dirk. Jane did the math in her head as she rapidly started to follow. The double when she came in, the one following, one just now back at the bar when she bought that last double for Jane and then Maura had just polished that one off as well.

Crap, six shots in someone as petite as Maura? No way in fucking hell was she spending one more second dancing with that blond goliath and Jane wasn't up for round two of the going home debate.

Jane reached her just as she was putting the glass on the shelf behind Dirk. She grabbed Maura by the wrist and dragged her back to the floor. "Okay Doctor Isles, time to dance with me now." She made sure her tone offered no other option.

Maura used the noise as an excuse to lean in close, hand on Jane's shoulder, brushing their cheeks together as she replied "Jane you were the one that turned me down earlier remember?" She let her hand glide down from Jane's shoulder, fingertips pressing lightly over sinew and muscle encased by soft skin. "If you want to dance with me, all you have to do is ask." Maura tangled their fingers together for a second and squeezed lightly.

Dirk appeared behind Maura, a hand encasing her shoulder. Maura's eyes flicked up watching Jane's features contort into a predatory grimace. She bit her bottom lip, equal parts turned on and amused. Using the opportunity to turn around and bring her back flush against Jane, she let a bit of her weight lean forcing Jane's hands to her hips to balance them both. She spoke rapidly and sent Dirk on his way with a wink.

Jane's fingers rubbed unconscious patterns on Maura's hip bone. "Did you just speak with him in German?" At Maura's nod she continued "Naturally you're fluent in German, who isn't?" Noting that all three men were now fixated on them, Jane's hands stilled. "What exactly did you tell him?"

Maura turned in her grip and slid her arms loosely over Jane's shoulders, leaning in again so Jane could hear "The truth Jane. That I came here tonight with you and you were not in the mood to share." She moved back enough to gesture between them.

The DJ was sliding into a new song, the words and base vibrating through the crowd. Maura was nodding in appreciation, sliding her arms back up around Jane's neck, murmuring low near her ear "Love this song."

Jane was completely bewildered as to what alternate universe she had landed in tonight. Rationale thought didn't even seem possible. Fleetingly she wondered if she should be concerned where this night was taking them as she allowed Maura to pull her into rhythm and motion.

Gone was any pretense of inhibition regarding their relationship as the lights continued to pulse and tease her with glimpses of Maura that made Jane ache in ways she didn't even realize were possible.

Maura didn't seem to have any reservations, any hesitation. The reason why hit Jane's heated thoughts like ice. She groaned, pulling Maura up a bit so she could lean down and mutter into her shoulder "You may not remember this in the morning but trust me when I say this you are never allowed to drink again."

Secure now that at last their frustrating balancing act would finally be concluding Maura snaked a hand to the back of Jane's neck, tugging lightly on her hair, pulling her head up so Maura could whisper directly into her ear, lips ghosting against her lobe with each deliberate word.

"Detective, did you know if you promise the bartender a generous enough tip that they'll give you as many shots of cranberry juice as you want?" Maura's other hand slide under Jane's top to rest against bare skin, enjoying the warmth. "Trust me Jane, I'm going to remember every, single, last, detail of tonight at breakfast. "

The words echoed through Jane. Maura had played her. Played her hard. She thought she should be at least a little outraged but Maura's lips were still resting against her ear and her thumb tracing circles at her waist made anything except pure, unadulterated want impossible.

Jane swallowed convulsively, the music pulsed, the dance now defined. She waited until Maura pulled back on her own, her face an illustration of need and yearning. Hazel eyes half shut, lips parted in wait, calling pure instinct to drive Jane before conscious decision.

Jane's lips triggered a virulent spiraling tension that Maura couldn't even attempt to control as it ripped through her. Her free hand sought and twisted through Jane's dark curls using the leverage to answer unspoken demands as the hand at Jane's waist clenched convulsively, nails lightly biting skin.

Their foreheads touched as they parted, breath still intermingled. Jane chuckled a little, asking a question that didn't need an answer "Now can we go home?"


	3. Chapter 3

Please see Ch 1 for disclaimers… lots and lots of disclaimers…

* * *

Maura turned to look over her shoulder at Jane as she unlocked the door and whatever charade of control ended at that moment. Jane's lips offered no chance for hesitation as the front door hit the inside wall from the force of Maura's body stumbling against it.

Maura's stomach clenched at the assault, her hand coming up to grasp at Jane's face, to pull her closer, deeper into the kiss before moving to tangle in her hair. When she tried to use it for leverage to reverse their positions, Jane's opposing hand shot up and grasped her shoulder, pinning her for a moment before sliding her other hand along her arm until she found Maura's wrist and pulled her hand out of her hair, pinning it lightly against the wall, the action bringing them breast to breast.

Jane's voice was low and the command spoken as she continued to consume Maura, mapping out the contours of her lips, the heat of her tongue. "I don't think so." She released Maura's wrist and brought her other hand up, allowing palms to meet, entwining their fingers. "You've been running this show all night. My turn."

One of Maura's ammonites toppled off its stand on the hallway table when her hand reflexively slide to the side for balance as Jane's teeth grazed the side of her neck, the slow, measured nips a startling contrast to the sheer escalating craving each bite caused.

When Jane's hands grasped her hips and dragged both thumbs in firm upward strokes, Maura breath hissed out and she felt her legs sway. She pushed the other two fossils away and Jane picked up on her cue, pushing her up and onto the table, her dress to riding up on her thighs.

Towering over Maura, watching her breathing heavily through swollen lips, Jane slid her hands from her knees to where the newly exposed skin of her thighs met the hem, feeling the trembling. "God I love this dress."Any reply Maura might have made was lost as Jane continued to consume the last of Maura's rational thought with hands that whispered a promise along the inside of her thighs.

When fingers touched the top of her zipper at her side, all movement stopped. Maura felt the question and covered Jane's hand with her own, feeling their trembling combine as she helped undo her dress.

She struggled to her feet and let it drop to the floor before stepping into Jane, her hands running under Jane's top, caressing, smoothing along her ribs and sides before resting at her waistband, waiting. "Jane."

To Jane her name came out sounding like part question and part benediction. They were slowly moving together, step by step.

She nodded against Maura's cheek, her lips kissing her forehead, down to her cheek before sucking lightly on her earlobe. The resulting groan ripped along Jane's spine as deft hands pushed her pants and underwear down before Jane quietly stopped her.

Jane reached down, sliding her own shoes and pants off, stroking the calves in front of her. Her lips brushed Maura's kneecaps before kissing one thigh and then the other as thumbs hooked onto embroidered red silk and pulled it off. Maura was unmistakably quivering under Jane's lips as she traced her way back up her torso and removed her bra. Jane rested her hand reverently between her breasts, gorgeous.

Maura fingered the bottom edge of Jane's top, losing herself in twin obsidian pools as she stripped it off. Eyes devouring every beautiful detail as she bit her bottom lip. She could feel her hands flex with the longing to touch. Surrendering to Jane's lead was torture.

The first touch of skin on skin consumed them both, a tangle of arms and legs, moving wall to wall down the hall to the bedroom. Maura's flailing arm knocked one of the African tribal masks off the wall as Jane mouth went from teasing to drawing her nipple in and against teeth.

Maura's desperate pleas inspired Jane to stroke a hand down her stomach, kneading the juncture of her thigh as legs trembled in time to soft whimpers, one leg snaking around Jane's hip, her request unmistakable.

Jane drew the backs of her fingers up and down through wet heat, teasing lightly, unable to stop herself from pushing a finger in, surprised when she felt Maura's knees start give and she carefully lowered them to the floor. One strong hand grabbed her wrist as they hit the carpet.

"Fuck Jane, don't you dare stop"

She studied Maura's face, watching her as she added a second and then third finger, moving gently testing the constraint, wanting to brand her touch so deep that it would be impossible to remove.

Maura's breathing came in light pants, her spine flexed, drawing Jane in as encouraging fingers clutched her back unconsciously over and over. Whimpers bloomed to soft cries as the pace mounted and Maura's heels rubbed along her thighs.

Jane could feel the wave starting, could feel the pressure around her fingers growing, the slide of their bodies now frantic. Maura's gaze was limitless and almost unbearable and Jane felt something resolute settle. No matter what happened in life this was the one place she belonged.

Maura felt her thighs vibrating uncontrollably, the intensity in her body alarming her. She closed her eyes as she grappled for some measure of self control, wanting to withdraw some part of her. It was too much. It was all just too much.

The pad of Jane's thumb started soft circles and patterns on her clit and her breath struggled with a sob. A gentle hand stroked her cheek, the touch familiar and safe. Maura found herself looking into Jane's gaze and she was anchored by tenderness. A gentle twisting of Jane's wrist let fingertips hit upward and she came undone.


	4. Chapter 4

Please see Ch 1 for disclaimers… lots and lots of disclaimers…

* * *

Jane switched off her phone as the alarm droned. She stroked the warm back under her fingertips, enjoying the gentle kiss to her collarbone. She reached to put the phone back on the nightstand and felt an unfamiliar pull along her thighs. Someday she was going to have to work up the courage to ask Maura how in the hell she ever learned that little move. The memory caused a pleasant shiver to run down her back.

"Maura, why don't we just call it in for the day?"

"We have barely left this room for 24 hrs. It will do us some good. Furthermore I have autopsies pending. "She felt Jane's hand stroke the thigh across her stomach and groaned as every hormone in her body woke up. "Stop that." The thigh moved with the gentle chuckling.

"I will if you shower with me" Jane concentrated the stroking to the back of Maura's knee, feeling the effects in the flexing foot against her calf, knowing the answer even before Maura slide over her body with exaggerated slowness and walked towards the bathroom. She paused in the doorway, eyebrow raised in question, feeling Jane's stare and letting her look before disappearing.

* * *

Jimmy Brown turned the plain white envelope over in his hands. He'd walked in and it was propped in his computer keyboard.

He ripped it open, examined it and scanned the inside. He waived the card with the multi-colored THANK YOU on the front around.

"Anybody know why Rizzoli would drop a six pack and a thank you card off on my desk?"


End file.
